


Love Hotel

by pomerice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Faith - Freeform, Multi, Nipple Play, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomerice/pseuds/pomerice
Summary: What happens at a Love Hotel?This is a collection of smutty one-shots. See first chapter for list of contents as well as a summary and warnings/themes for every individual chapter.
Kudos: 4





	1. List of Contents

List of Contents:

1\. Chapter: A Sign from God  
Summary: Kim was planning to save herself for marriage but her curiosity got the better of her.  
Relationship: M/F  
Tags/Warnings: Vaginal fingering, Cunnilingus, Slight nipple play, Focus on female pleasure, Mentions of faith  
Length: 2670w

...tbc


	2. A Sign from God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kim was planning to save herself for marriage but her curiosity got the better of her.  
> Relationship: M/F  
> Tags/Warnings: Vaginal fingering, Cunnilingus, Slight nipple play, Focus on female pleasure, Mentions of faith  
> Length: 2670w

With the sound of the door falling shut behind them Kim was afraid that this was all a mistake. She wasn't ready, yet she had convinced her boyfriend Paul to take her here. One part of her just wanted to get it over with, another part of her wasn't sure if Paul was even the right guy. They'd only been seeing each other for less than four months and she had wanted to save herself until after marriage.

“I'm really surprised you wanted to come here." Paul’s voice broke the uncomfortable silence as he looked around the hotel room and pulled off his jacket after kicking off his shoes in the entrance. "A clean freak like you." He scoffed without looking at Kim but walked towards her at the same time.

"The room looks clean to me," Kim replied, just trying to convince herself of that. It wasn't like she had OCD but she had always been a bit particular about cleanliness, especially when it came to a place where she was planning to… get undressed. As she bent down towards the sheets and took a sniff, she confirmed with relief, "They are clean."

Suddenly she felt hands on her hips. They were sliding underneath her shirt. The completely unknown sensation of fingertips on her naked skin made her stand up straight fast, her body tense and unmoving. Paul's mouth was on her ear, whispering, "Not for long," and a noticeable shiver went down her spine.

"Are you sure about this?" Paul asked, obviously sensing her distress. She turned her head towards him and he pulled back after nibbling on her earlobe a bit. His hands, however, were sliding up her shirt, grasping her small breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra and the moment he pinched both of her nipples at the same time, she gasped out loud. Both in shock and pleasure.

"I'm sure," she lied and closed her eyes as his fingers started moving around her breasts, squeezing them whole and pinching the nipples between two fingers. "I want to know what it feels like." This part was true. Kim wanted to know what it was like to have an orgasm. She'd gone 28 years without ever experiencing one as her faith had always stopped her from having relations with a man or… herself. "I'm just nervous."

Paul was licking her ear again, just with the tip of his tongue, moving down the shell until he reached her earlobe. He sucked the soft flesh into his mouth and pressed against it with his wet tongue.

"I'll show you." He whispered softly before giving her earlobe another suck. "I'll show you without fucking you."

Kim opened her eyes in wonder at those words and he let her go. His hands slid out of her shirt and he stepped back. She followed him by turning her body towards him, watching Paul just stand there as she felt the tickle of her shirt against her hard nipples. "How?"

"Well." Paul smiled slightly and Kim swallowed at the sight. His smile was what had made her say yes when he'd asked her out at the coffee shop down the street from her job. It had been the first time Kim had said yes to anybody and rather than believing it was a form of weakness on her part, she thought about it as a sign from God.

She’d had the worst day and prayed to God to give her just a shimmer of hope. Not an hour later, Paul’s beautiful smile had taken her breath away. There was no way it could have been a coincidence.

"I guess in some form or another I will be fucking you but," his head moved only slightly to the side and his voice got a little huskier when he added, "I'll be doing it with my tongue."

Kim felt frozen to the spot at those words. If it was possible, she thought she was feeling her heart beat in her crotch as Paul stepped closer again and tapped her on the shoulder with his palm. It was only a soft touch but she sat knew what it meant and she sat down on the bed immediately, looking up at him with an expecting gaze.

"I know you aren't ready to go all the way yet. I can feel how tense you are." He went on one knee in front of her, stroking leg before he bent down and pulled off her shoes and placed them on the side. "I know you probably feel pressured to lose your virginity, but babe, don't do this when you aren't sure. Instead, let me just help you relax and maybe then, slowly, you'll start warming up to the idea of letting me inside you. How does that sound?"

 _It sounds like a dream_ , Kim almost said out loud but didn't because she felt like if she were to try to talk now only whimpers would come out. So, she nodded instead and Paul's bright smile reassured her in her decision.

The next few seconds felt like an eternity. Paul pulled off her clothes, starting with her socks and her shirt and then finally her trousers. She was left in her baby blue panties, pressing her legs together and putting her hands in her lap to hide the place that Paul said he would-

She couldn't even say it in her thoughts.

"Babe, how about this. I tell you what to do and if you are comfortable with it, you just follow what I say. If you aren't, we stop and I help you put your clothes back on. Ok?"

"OK." This time Kim talked, instantly feeling herself relax when she realised that though Paul was going to be leading the situation, she had all the power to end it whenever she liked. She knew, however, that she wasn't going to.

"Let's start by taking your arms away then. Put them to your side."

This one was rather easy. Kim nodded and placed her hands next to her lap on the bed.

"Move your legs apart," Paul said next and Kim followed his request. "Wider, until I say stop." She opened them wider and wider, a blush rushing to her cheeks when she realised that he wouldn't say stop until there was enough space for him to get between her thighs.

"Stop." He slid forward, still on one knee at first but then sitting down on both of his knees, his hands moving up to touch her naked sides. Paul's face was very close to her stomach now, but he wasn't staring at her body, rather he was looking her in the eyes, checking how she felt. His gaze alone made her feel safe. There weren’t any words spoken when his hands went up to her breasts again, but they exchanged a small smile which they both understood as unspoken consent. His fingers pinched her nipples harder than before but not so that it hurt. Quite the contrary, it made her feel hot so much so that she couldn’t wait for the next step.

"I will pull off your panties now, alright?"

At those words, a small gasp of surprise left Kim's lips. It felt like he was reading her mind. When she finally nodded, his hands slowly slid down towards the last piece of fabric on her body. His forefingers were hooked in the light blue fabric when he pulled them down. It was then that she noticed Paul wasn't looking at her face anymore. He was looking at her private parts. She wanted to turn her head away and tell him to stop out of embarrassment but for some reason she didn't and instead kept watching as her shaved lips were slowly revealed. Only seconds later, the offending piece of cloth was tossed onto the other side of the room.

"Now," he said and she could tell that he was affected, "place your feet on the edge of the bed. But leave them spread apart as wide as you can."

That request was harder to take than others. Kim already felt like she was at her limit, exposed like this. Now he wanted her to expose herself even more and Kim couldn't take the thought of him seeing how wet she was. What if he would be disgusted by her?

"Do you want me to stop?" Paul asked after she didn't move or say anything for a rather long moment. Those words were almost a shock, proving to Kim that she really wanted this. Determined, she shoved her doubts and fears into the farthest corner of her mind and one by one put her feet up onto the edge of the bed, not looking at Paul who was audibly holding his breath.

Seconds passed, maybe minutes, but Kim didn't know what to do. She was waiting in that position, her eyes shut as she couldn't bear to see his possibly disappointed expression. Paul was a few years older than her and must have already been with a bunch of women. Maybe Kim just didn't look right. He would be able to tell immediately.

"Kim," she finally heard him say and the voice was coming from a different place than she thought his head should be, so she finally looked back at him and found that his face was only inches from her pussy. "I'll lick you now, ok?"

Before Kim could agree, she felt the tip of his tongue slide along her slit.

"Ah!"

Kim flinched away but Paul followed with his tongue, very softly and slowly sliding up and down her slit, making Kim shiver and tickle. She wasn't sure whether this was a good or bad feeling.

"You smell so good," Paul said, now a finger repeating the motion of his tongue as it slid up and down between her folds, slowly spreading her juices. "You taste even better." His finger moved down towards her hole and she felt it dip inside of her with just the tip, making her flinch back again. "Don't worry, I promised you, I wouldn't fuck you. I'm just using my mouth and hands today."

His fingers slid into her virgin hole deeper. Kim hadn’t expected to feel anything from it or at least she hadn’t expected it to feel any different than putting in a tampon but the feeling really wasn’t comparable at all.

Paul’s finger was warm and it moved in and out while the tip of it was slightly bent to scratch against her inner walls. It made her tense her muscles unconsciously, squeezing him. Kim was holding in her voice as she kept her eyes on the display between her legs. She had never looked at herself like this, never seen anything similar. It was fascinating and scary at the same time, but somehow in a good way. Paul was checking her reaction and when Kim finally started to relax again, her pussy walls easing up on his finger, he added a second.

“You’re really wet.”

“I’m sorry,” Kim said out of breath.

“It’s a good thing.” Paul smiled and then his face came closer again and suddenly Kim made a sound so unlike her.

His tongue had gone directly to her clit, licking against it from bottom to top so to move the small hood that was covering it. And then his lips latched around the small pea and he started sucking.

“Wait, wait,” Kim called out desperately but it wasn’t because she wanted him to stop. She was overwhelmed with a sensation she had never felt before and suddenly it all felt too much. However, Paul could tell what her words meant without her having to explain them, so he ignored her plea. He kept applying pressure with his fingers from the inside while he gently sucked on her clitoris.

It didn’t take long until Kim was unable to control the sounds she was letting out. She was moaning loudly, trying to tell him to ease up a bit, be slower because she couldn’t take it, but somehow all that left her lips was his name and, “oh god, oh god”.

Being this into it, she didn’t notice when he added a third finger to her hole, what she noticed however was when he started to lick against her clit soft but fast, covering her most sensitive nub with butterfly like licks. That’s when she started feeling the muscles in her legs quiver and she couldn’t hold the position anymore. Her legs stretched towards the ground and she fell onto the bed with her back.

“Let me make it more comfortable for you,” Paul suddenly said quietly but he was probably talking in a regular volume, Kim just couldn’t hear that well over her moans. She felt him pull up her legs and place them around his head as he stood up and joined her on the bed, lying between her legs and pressing his face against her pussy once more. “Like this.”

His whole mouth was on her now, eating from her hole all the way up to her clit, rubbing up and down against her as if he was trying to get his face as wet as possible as he slid back and forth between her juicy pussy lips. Every time he reached the bottom, his tongue would join his fingers in her hole and when he moved up again, he would flick his tongue against her clit only to wrap it between his lips right after and give it a big suck before repeating the play all over again.

It was when Kim’s legs started clenching around his head almost painfully that he decided to finally let her have her first ever orgasm. He moved up with his face, pressing a soft kiss to her clit before he started violating it shamelessly with hard and fast flicks of his tongue, pressing her shivering body down hard with his hands as she came screaming against his mouth.

Paul let Kim ride out her orgasm against his tongue from below, holding still against her nub as she moved her hips rapidly to get as much friction as possible. Finally, when she was starting to calm down and trying to get some distance, he pulled his head up and looked at her.

However, Kim wasn’t in any state to look back at him yet. She was breathing hard, looking up at the ceiling and wondering how in the world a feeling like this was possible from having her most shameful parts played with.

“Babe, do you want something to drink?” She heard Paul ask from between her legs. He hadn’t moved away yet and when Kim had finally calmed down a little, she looked at him and saw him lick his smiling lips.

He looked happy and for a second Kim wondered why. After all, he wasn’t the one who had just had such an intense orgasm.

“That would be great, thank you.” Kim watched as Paul got up from the bed and got her a bottle of water from the mini fridge. He opened and handed it to her before he sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her as she drank.

She felt a bit awkward being the only one naked, now that it was over, but when she made an attempt to move her legs, she felt her pussy tingle again, so she stayed as she was and handed back the water to Paul. “Do you want a sip?”

“No, thank you,” Paul said but he took the bottle and closed the lid before he placed it on the bedside table. “I’m rather fond of the taste I have in my mouth right now.”

Fortunately, Kim’s scream as a reaction to that sentence was internal. However, she was probably blushing wildly because Paul started laughing before his hand moved towards her face. He stroked her cheek softly and said in a whisper, “Next time will be even better. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Leave suggestions/prompts in the comments and I might just pick them up.


End file.
